Rebuild Anew
by OmegaEGG
Summary: A plague of the mind breaks the bonds and trust gained over the year of his life. With one life-changing event, Finn is forced into a nomadic life. So what happens when he is given a second chance in life? Will he rebuild, or will he crumble and fall into darkness? Flinn.
1. Chapter 1: Fall, Part 1

**A/N: Whelp, here is another new fan fiction from me. As always readers, enjoy and please give me feedback and questions. It helps me grow as a writer and it motivates me to do more things like these. :) But before we begin...What time is it?**

**Jake: Hey, that's my line! You nerd...**

**Oops, sorry...**

**Jake: What time is it?!**

**AT Cast (and me): IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. If I did, [insert something wacky here].**

**Chapter 1: Fall, Part 1 – Nightmares**

_Finn's POV_

I look to the dawning sky as I continue to plummet. Trails of shining particles follow me down to a large reflective orb below, the particles slowly disappearing with every passing second. This is it; I've done my work here, and it's time to move on to the next world. After all, what else am I needed for? The Lich has been defeated once and for all; the kingdoms of Ooo are in peace; and...

"She doesn't need me anymore...I'm no hero; I'm just a shell of my former self. Only Death awaits me now," I thought to myself out loud.

I swung my arms apart, releasing the sword of flame from my grip. The rush of power and strength from earlier faded away as I saw the burning blade shifted from a pinkish-purple to orange hue. I close my eyes and prepared myself for my impending doom, feeling a tear leaking through my left eyelid.

"Sorry Jake, PB, FP, looks like I won't be able to keep my promise this time..." I said just seconds before touchdown.

I can feel myself going through the pool, awaiting the swift death. Or so I thought. Instead, a loud boom came from right in front of me, followed by a shift in gravity. Wait, what? What is going on? That's not supposed to happen at all! I open my eyes and see the pool in front of me, distancing itself from me. Wait...I'm alive? But...But how?! I can feel every single bone and muscle of my body. And, well, there is the ground that is now slowly closing in on me...Oh wait.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I panic, "Fire, fly, boost, anything, DO SOMETHING, STUPID JETPACK!"

At the right moment, the jetpack ignited its last bits of fuel and I felt a slight jolt of upward acceleration, slowing down my landing; but it wasn't enough. To say it was a rough landing would be a bit of an understatement. Whatever, any landing I can walk away from is a good landing, I guess. I heard my voice groaning in pain as I struggle to stand up and stay awake. However, an extreme pain emanated from my right arm; the landing had botched it up badly. Any attempt I make to even squirm would send shocks from my broken arm. This is just as bad as having no arm at all! Within a blink of an eye, what seemed like the ghost of Death appeared before me.

"Sorry, Finn; if you aren't dead, you're not coming with me. Not sure if you consider this good or bad, considering your state of mind just now, but whatevs," Death's fading voice was the last thing I heard as I slowly succumb to darkness.

* * *

><p><em>The Fire Kingdom, 07:39<em>

_3rd Person POV_

Within the blazing volcanic ash-covered land of the Fire Kingdom, the princess shot up from her slumber, involuntarily screaming the blonde hero's name.

"FINN!" She began to pant heavily, later realizing it was just a nightmare. Her hands clenched her fists tightly on her chest, hoping the memories would later dissipate. However, this did not happen at all, and it caused her to worry more so. "It's alright, Flame…He's fine. It's Finn, after all; that boy can take on almost anything…" She reassured herself, albeit with an unsettled tone.

It was then when she heard the knocks from her door, which then translated into bashes.

"Flame Princess! Are you okay? I heard you scream seconds ago!" It was Cinnamon Bun, unsurprisingly; the flame-shielded pastry was only worried for his damsel's well-being.

"I-I'm fine, really…" The girl on fire responded to her champion as she stood up and stretched.

The pastry breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay, m'lady. Just call me when you have any problems."

The monarch went over her usual morning routine. All throughout the morning, however, Flame Princess remained weary after her nightmare. She exited her chambers, wearing her white gown and a custom-made ruby necklace, engraved with an infinity symbol and the line geometric symbol slashing across the center, given by Finn nine months before he departed. She gazed at the symbol for a few moments, until Cinnamon Bun broke her silence.

"Princess, what does that symbol mean?"

The young monarch sighed, "Finn told me these were the symbols for infinity – the figure-8-looking ribbon – and eternity – the line that crosses the center of infinity. While they both mean the exact same thing, he likes to think there's more to them than just that." Unfortunately, her little lecture was interrupted by a distant cackling.

Upon entering the throne room, she was greeted by maniacal laughter from her father, the former king of the Fire Kingdom, who still remains in the lantern above her throne.

"Ugh, what now?" An irate Flame Princess questioned the Flame King.

"Hmph, like I'd answer with that attitude of yours, child!" Flame King talked back at her, much to the current ruler's discontent. "After all," Flame King looked at her eye-to-eye, "you should know; you did watch him fall to his doom."

"...W-what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Phoebe! You saw what that evil skeleton thing did to your blonde ex."

His daughter took the time to process what he had said, and then it clicked. "No, no…You are feeding me lies, father!"

CB and the other royal guards in the room looked distraught from the former king's sudden news. At that point, the doors burst open by none other than Princess Bubblegum. The pink princess was followed by two of Flame Princess' royal guards. She was visibly gasping for air after running to the castle.

"B-Bonnibel? What are you doing here?" The fiery princess asked, shocked by her sudden appearance.

Breathing in and out, she replied to her query, "Phoebe, we have a problem. It's Finn…He's…" With that, Flame King broke into laughter again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that concludes Part 1 of the introduction! Ah, whatever happened to our young hero? That's for me to know, and you guys to speculate and find out later! I also added a little easter egg in the story just for the heck of it. One hint: It's from one of my favorite stories. I congratulate those who are able to find it. :)**

**Also, a few things to note. For now, I will leave the meaning of the emblem on FP's ruby necklace up to your own interpretation until the next chapter. I would very much like to hear your takes on the ruby. In this story, Ooo's technology has also improved two years after Season 6 (which this takes place) due in part of the discoveries of many things in the 20th-21st century. They even have jetpacks now!**

**Again, please take some time to review the chapter; any and all feedback would be lovely! Stay fresh, ladies and gentlemen! OmegaEGG, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fall, Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of my AT fanfiction (Yay)! No, I am not dead (yet), this one was just really complicated to write, probably as complex as Prismo's Plan B. And schoolwork has been killing me lately. ;-; Y u do dis to me, school?! In other news, the name of John Boyega's character in Star Wars Episode 7 is Finn****. And I am giving my Finn a lightsaber-like energy weapon...Coincidence? I think not! (inb4 J4K3 the Droid) Besides, I was first.  
><strong>

**Jokes aside, I just learned that my depiction of the wormhole is, well, wrong. Apparently, it's not a portal of complete darkness, but a sphere in space in which you can see the other side. Kind of like how Interstellar portrayed wormholes. I really should research these things more. . Also, I added more dialogue, and changed FP's name to Phoebe, since that is her confirmed first name. And I know I said that the meaning of the signs in Phoebe's ruby will be revealed, but I took way too long and I had to cut content out of this chapter so I could post it. But I promise that it's coming at the next chapter. With all that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Adventure Time or its characters. If I did, Finn and FP would be back together by now.**

**Chapter 2: Fall, Part 2 – If There be Light, There is Darkness**

_9 months earlier, the Grasslands, 14:02_

_Finn's POV_

Rain, rain, rain. Although the smell of petrichor appeased my sense of smell, the dark clouds are squeezing every ounce of water inside it, pouring down volleys of droplets on me. It's almost as if it's crying over something. Grob, I wish I have an umbrella. Fortunately for me, the treehouse was within my sights. Eventually, I made it home, all dripping wet. I removed my white bear hat and wringed it to force the rain water out of it. After hanging it to a branch to dry, I grabbed a stubby stool and headed for the living room.

I placed the stool down and sat on it. My eyes wandered around the room, hoping to find something interesting. BMO is at Jake's today, and since it's raining, he can't go. There were the books Banana Man gave me, but I've already read them. As cool as they are, I don't like to re-read material I've already read. There was also dungeon crawling, but it's showering down heavily outside, and I just got out of the rain. Then there were the keys to my new old truck, Hot Daniel II, but I'm not really in the mood. Other than those, there really isn't much to do.

I've beaten evil to the point where they don't even seem to try and fight. Well, maybe except Simon, who still occasionally kidnaps princesses; not as much as before, but still. Even if trouble sprouts up when I'm not there, the Candy Kingdom has Rattleballs and the Fire Kingdom has its army and Cinnamon Bun.

Jake is living with his family now, which is understandable because he doesn't visit his kids a lot. As PB would say, 'responsibility demands sacrifice.' I'm sitting here, all alone. It just isn't the same without Jake. Nothing was when I messed it all up.

_"__I need some time alone..."_ Flame Princess' voice echoed in my head. Painful memories of that very day came flooding in, tormenting my already broken soul.

_"__You blew it man."_ It wasn't Simon or the Cosmic Owl; this time, it was me.

"Aagghh!" Outraged by my own thoughts, I stood up, grabbed my chair, and threw it to the side with all my might while yelling, "Get out of my head!"

The stubby wooden stool flew off to a drawer, causing one of the picture frames placed on top of it to fall off the table. I walked on over to pick up the mess I made and saw the picture I took with Flame Princess years ago, encased in a wooden frame and what is now broken glass, lying on the floor. Looking at the photo, it kind of takes me back, meeting her for the first time. It was rather...Messed up I should say. Nevertheless, the moment I laid eyes on her, she captured my heart. And I ruined it, for me and for her. I gave a huge sigh. Thinking about it just makes me restless, sad, angry...All sorts of things, really. If I could go back in time, I would undo all of...

And the phone began shaking and ringing. Having been already irritated by myself, I cringed at the interruption. Way to ruin the moment. I walk over to the phone and picked it up.

_"__I wonder who this could be,"_ I thought to myself as the speaker rose to my ear. "Yello?"

"Hey Finn! Long time no see, brotha!"

"Jake, dude! What's up?"

"Not much. Just checkin' on you since, well, you know."

"Yeah, I get it," I replied with a slightly grim tone, "So how's the family doing?"

"They're doing okay. My kids' growth spurts finally stopped. They're still older than me though. They're actually right here now for a sleepover. Well, except for Kim Kil Whan...Finn, what's up with the low voice?" Dang it Jake, why do you have to be so good at these kinds of things?

"I, uhhh..." I paused, struggling to make up some kind of lie, "I guess you could say that I'm bored," I didn't completely lie; what I said was partially true.

Jake groaned to my response, "Whatever man. Hey, why don't we go to PB's science expo tonight? Should help clear your head while we look at cool junk. I heard she's sharing new discoveries too after a joint op with Banana Man or something."

I took the moment to think of his offer, and I came up with an answer, "Hmm...Alright, I guess. What time does it start?"

"Around 6:30 PM or so."

"Okay, I'll pick you up later in Hot Daniel. I'll see you later, bro."

"What? I thought Hot Daniel got destroyed two years ago!"

"Nah, Banana Man gave me another truck as a gift for my birthday last year. He came late past midnight."

"Huh. Well, I better go now. Lady needs some help with some stuff. I'll see you later bro." With that, I dropped the call and sat back down on my stool, awaiting the end of the crying skies.

* * *

><p><em>18:10<em>

_Jake's POV_

_"__Hm, hm hm, hm hm hm hm,"_ My brain hummed as I stack piles of salami in between a hoagie, pasted with some creamy mayo. We will be gone for much of the night, so stashing some dinner on the go would be wise. "Hm...I wonder what I should get for Finn for his 17th birthday."

At that point, I can hear a loud engine rumbling in the distance. A red truck came into view; similar in shape to Hot Daniel, except this one was slightly shorter in height, it didn't have any of BMO's aerodynamic accessories, and it was red with black stripes. Immediately, I recognized who it was; and he's right on time. As he grew closer, my dog nose starts tingling; the scent of gasoline and...Yeek! What's that smell?!

"Gob dang it, Finn! Can't you even take a shower?" I said out loud, noticing that he reeked petrichor and body odor, the latter being the more dominant one.

While Finn parked his red truck in front of the house, I grabbed the salami hoagies I made and stuffed them inside a lunchbox, and BMO. In the background, the truck honked its horn twice, signaling that it has parked.

"Kids, I'm going out for the night with your uncle! Your mom's in charge 100% 'till I come back, as per usual," I yelled out.

"Okay, dad!" Viola responded for everyone. I took one last look at them and see Viola and Charlie gossiping about something, TV playing his computer games, and Jake Jr. pressing down on the white and black keys of her piano.

After I gave Lady Rainicorn a good ol' smooch goodbye, I head out the door, trying to ignore Finn's stench as much as possible. Inside the truck, he has his left elbow placed on the edge of the window, and his left hand on his cheek, curled up to a fist. He looks awfully terrible; his hair is all ruffled up, his shirt is a little wrinkly to say the least, and where is his bear hat?

As I thought about all those things, my legs led me to the truck bed, in whi- Oh look, the truck bed has a cover; neat. Underneath the steel trunk-like cover, I place the lunchbox and tightly sealed the truck bed. After BMO slipped inside the cockpit, settling himself on the center compartment, I slid through the open window of the passenger side, something people would do back in the mid-20th century with vehicles like these. At least, that's what the history books and old movies dictate.

"Dude, this is a nice truck!" I complimented. Much to my disappointment, the boy only stared at the windshield as the truck slowly motioned forward to the Candy Kingdom.

"Yep," he responded with a gloomy tone.

I can't help but feel so much sympathy for the boy; he is my brother after all, even if he is adopted. After a few minutes of bleak silence, I spoke up to try and break the tension, "Alright, Finn. Just tell me what's wrong. It's just the three of us here; you can be completely honest with us."

"Jake, there's nothing wrong, pal."

"Then how are you feeling?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" I stared at him with eyebrows crossed, hoping that he would get the question. "Jake, I'm fine, man. I don't 'feel' anything. And can you stop asking so many questions? I'm trying to drive," Finn retorted, visibly annoyed.

"I'm just a little worried, dude. You don't seem to be yourself..." I paused for a moment before I came up with a conclusion, "Finn, are you still hung up on Flame Princess?" The car then came to an abrupt halt.

"What? No! I'm over that biz, man! I've...I've moved on!" He snapped; I can already feel myself shrinking from his fumes of frustration, "I have to learn to respect her decisions. If she needed time alone, I'll give it to her. If she just wants to be friends, then...So be it..." The boy's head slumped as the truck rolled forward again. Then, as if he realized something, he continued, "I-I'm sorry, Jake...It's just a really sensitive subject."

I frowned, knowing that the boy had lied, but a consoling smile followed, "It's alright, Finn; I understand."

"...Soooooo...Uh...How's your new career in radio drama doing?" Finn asked, changing the topic.

"I'm doing pretty well," I replied, "Maybe I should do some novel writing, too!" With that response, I saw Finn's smile breaking through what was a sour moment. Although it appeared that this night will be long and blue, that smile enlightened us all in the truck.

* * *

><p><em>The Candy Kingdom, 18:32<em>

_3__rd__ Person POV_

People from various parts Ooo – fire elementals, candy people, heroes, warriors, wizards, the like – are gathering by the stage outside the walls of the Candy Kingdom, the place that seemed to gather the most attention. This is due to the fact that Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum is two minutes late for a scientific presentation. That is, until a faint 'whoosh' resonated nearby. A black flying diamond with highly-swept wings flies over the castle with its underside bays opening. A rail is brought down with a payload attached to it. Seconds after the bay opened, the payload is dropped off and its wings extend, causing the crowd to remain in awe.

While the black diamond-like object disappeared from sight, small flames ignited from its exhaust as it glides down. It made slight changes in trajectory, aiming close to the stage. One of the crowd mistakenly identified that the gliding object is heading to the crowd, like a missile heading straight for its target. Predictably, panic ensued, until a parachute, painted like peppermint candy, slowed the object down. Now within a close enough proximity for the eye to see, the object reveals itself to be a feminine person donning an olive green jumpsuit, a black helmet, and a winged jetpack. Gently like a feather, the person touched the grassy surface – a successful landing.

Peppermint Butler approached the person alone, carrying a white lab coat with him. The mysterious person unbuckled her carbon fiber wings and her carbon fiber helmet, revealing the hair of the pink gummy princess. Upon realizing who it was, the crowds livened up with a roar of applause. After handing over the jetpack and wearing the lab coat, Bonnibel proceeded to the stage whilst calming down her audience.

"Greetings, everyone; I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, and I welcome you to the annual Candy Kingdom science exposition!" She began, "Before we officially begin, I have a few words to say. First off, I am well aware that I may have caused quite a bit of commotion with my entrance; for that, I apologize. Second, this year science expo is very special, and it is all thanks to our scientists, engineers, and lead archaeologist, Banana Man, and his team. Without them, all of these materials and technology we have today would never have been rediscovered and remade," The Princess then gestured to the group in the front row to stand up.

Those called on by the monarch stand up in response, receiving praise and acclamation from the audience. Banana Man, in particular, felt a little mousy, but the emotion is overlapped with a sense of pride.

"Lastl-" She was interrupted by the sound of metal crushing an empty watchtower over the kingdom walls. Realizing it was debris from her little stunt, Bonnibel gestures to Peppermint Butler to see if there were any people nearby the crash site. The red-striped candy being nods as he strapped the jetpack on and flew off to the direction of the wreckage. "Uh...I'm very sorry about that. You know what? Let's just get this expo started!"

The crowd applauded as the candy monarch steps off the stage, searching for one of Ooo's mightiest heroes. Luckily for her, both Finn and Jake are coming right to her.

"Ah, Finn, Jake! I have been looking for you," Bonnibel called out, "I need one of you to assist Peppermint Butler with the...Unexpected wreckage."

Jake looked over to the human beside him, worried that at his current state of mind, he wouldn't be able to do much. "I'll do it; Finn could use a bit more rest anyways."

"But I'm feeli-" Finn protested, but looking at Jake's facial expression, he understood why he's taking up the job for himself. This trip is meant for him to relax and enjoy, not to work his butt off. "Oh fine then."

"Great! Have fun you two!" Jake said, stretching his way towards Peppermint Butler's location.

The human and the bubblegum monarch awkwardly stand in place, waiting for either one to speak. "I suppose I shall be your tour guide for the night," Bonnibel said, with Finn shrugging in response.

"Uh...Sure, I guess. To be honest, I don't really know how to get around the expo, considering how much different it is compared to previous years."

_"__Oh Finn..."_ She thought to herself.

The two strolled around, with Bonnibel guiding the hero through the wilderness that is the expo. Although he didn't understand anything about the complex technology being showcased, he found them interesting and simply cool to look at.

"So PB, why is this year so special?" Finn asked ever so curiously.

"I'm glad you asked. As you may recall, for the past year, I've sent a group of scientists, engineers, and archaeologists on an expedition to search for 'Old World' human technology from approximately a thousand years ago. Blueprints, artifacts, those sorts of things. To be honest, most of the technology we've rediscovered are more advanced and complex than I could create!" Bonnibel then brought Finn over to one of the stands. "Take this concept for a high-beta compact fusion reactor for instance. It was designed way back in the early 2000s with the purpose of creatin- Finn, are you even listening?" The gummy monarch looked over to Finn, who is gazing at a different stand.

This particular stand is more of Finn's taste, aside from the science-y junk associated with it. What drew him to it is a sword-like weapon, or at least a model and digital representation of it, with a projected capability of slicing through almost any known material. It has a telescopic graphene-ceramic composite rod with small holes and electromagnetic wires coiled around it extending out of a sleek carbon-steel hilt. Although the young hero does not understand the scientific terms, such as 'graphene-ceramic composite' or 'electromagnetic', he is mesmerized by the abilities the weapon possesses; so much in fact that he almost felt an urge to steal it. Almost.

"Finn...Finn!" Princess Bubblegum yelled, breaking Finn out of his trance.

"Huh, what?" Finn responded rather densely, "Oh, sorry PB, I kind of drifted off," he continued with a sly smile, to which Bonnibel could only frown.

"Riiight."

Seeing as he gave her the 'wrong' answer, Finn tries to respond in an attempt to get out of the awkward situation, "So what's this supposed to be? It says it's a sword-like weapon with the ability to cut almost anything, although I really have no idea what any of the science junk means."

"Ah, what you see here is a plasma sword. Plasma is the state of matter in which gas is ionized, consisting of positive ions and free electrons in proportions resulting in more or less no overall electric charge, typically at low pressures or at very high temperatures," She proceeds to grab the model off its display and shows Finn the underside of the hilt, exposing a mesh-covered titanium fan blade. "This fan sucks in air around it, superheats it to something as hot as lightning, and then blasts it inside the hollow ceramic rod, drilled with holes so the plasma can eject. There are electromagnetic coils wrapped around the rod to keep the plasma from 'dripping'."

The hero took some time to interpret what Bonnibel said before responding. "...So basically, it's a very hot futuristic fire sword without an actual blade?"

"In a way, yes. Although the scientists from the time this was conceptualized called it a 'lightsaber'. You know, that weapon they use in that movie series you watch a lot?"

"Oh."

"Unfortunately, not all aspects of the weapon as first conceptualized by the humans can be replicated. Carbon nanotubes, for example, are rather difficult to create, even with the human technologies in our possession, so I have to find a different source of energy," The Princess continued.

"...Uh..." Finn croaked with a blank expression on his face.

Bonnibel's palm met her face upon hearing his reaction and sighed. "Let's just leave it as a 'futuristic fire sword' without anything to power it."

The boy shrugged in response, "Can I have one?"

"First off, it's 'May I'. Second, no. This weapon is far too dangerous for any ordinary hands to control. One could simply cut his own hand off by accident, or cause major damage by toying around with it. If I am to give such a destructive weapon to someone, he/she/it has to be someone with great skill and precision. Which is why I'm going to give it to Rattleballs – that is, IF I ever manage to complete the weapon."

Finn could only frown. To him, it felt like he is being doubted by the candy monarch, but why? He seemed perfectly capable of handling a sword-like weapon of such degree. He may not be as cold and calculated as his robotic mentor, but he can definitely hold up for himself. Such thoughts began racing through his mind like an endless circuit.

"Anyways, where would you like to go next?" Bonnibel continued.

"I think I'll just stay here for a bit; gonna admire this piece of machinery here."

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid. Have a good night, Finn."

The blonde hero is left alone again, staring at the futuristic sword as he continued to ponder on his thoughts. Unbeknownst to him, jealousy, self-doubt, lust for power, and all sorts of emotions began brewing up at the back of his mind.

It took Jake another hour to return to his brother's side. Once again he found him to be stuck in thought. Fortunately, a simple snap of a finger is all it took to bring Finn back to reality.

"Hey Finn!" He said, "How was the little 'tour'?"

"It was alright. Didn't understand much of it, though. Still, it was pretty cool to see the kinds of things humans were able to create back then."

"Well enough of that; it's getting a little late now, and we better go home. My kids are at home, mind you. Gotta complete my duty as a father, no matter how old they get!"

"Hehe, alright Jake. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>The Grasslands, 00:03<em>

_Finn's POV_

My eyes open to a desolate wasteland, feeling all weak and puny. I look at my body, and I am wearing different clothes than I usually do; blue jacket, my trusty white bear hat, jeans, and large brown pouches strapped on to a belt going from my left shoulder down to my waist. Gazing up, there were silvery pellets of dust are falling from...A golden owl? Holy shmowzow! It's the Cosmic Owl, circling above! Then that means...

"It's a premonition dream..." I said out loud.

My head swivels around, and I see the Lich walking to a girl on – no, made of fire. Immediately, I recognize who it is; none other than Flame Princess. She lies down helplessly, seemingly without any strength within her. Suddenly, I feel a surge of energy rushing through my body. I roll over to my belly and push down on the ground to aid me onto my feet. I look around in search of my sword, but instead, I found broken pieces of silvery-white steel and blue glass, encased in ice, and what looked like broken bits and pieces of a silver rod, spitting out red flames out of the hilt.

_"__Sheesh, that's all I can think of? Drats, I really do have bunk imagination,"_ I thought, but upon closer inspection, I realize it's not from my own imagination; rather, it's PB's future sword thing! What the flip is that doing here? Bleh, it looks broken anyways, no use trying to get it working again, especially in this situation.

Within a blink of an eye, the Lich is gone. Instead, a person with long blonde hair, my bear hat, and Simon's crown took his place. Heck, he even has my whole attire. Hey, wait a minute...He looks like...Me? But, but how?! I would never dare hurt her, let alone come _near_ her at this point, not without making a fool of myself even more! I blink again, and this time, a blue-skinned person donning a blue cape, jeans, gold and red shoulder pads. Initially, I thought it was Simon, but upon closer inspection, he looks too fit and too young to be him. Once more, no beard or mustache was growing; rather, a silky long white hair extended from head to toe.

My eyes are peeled wide open, watching his every move. Unexpectedly, his right arm was cut clean off. Next, liquid metal seeped through the open wound, forming some sort of awesome yet deadly mechanical arm before solidifying into place. Then, ice began forming over the cold steel arm, making it look like an armor for the arm itself. However, when the ice extended past his hand, creating a clean and smooth blade, I realized his intent – he was out to kill.

My vision wandered over to the moaning fire monarch, who was being risen by pillars of ice. Those pillars of ice then melted for a split second and freezing her into a captive state, with steam rising out of the makeshift trap. The energy inside me piqued, my heart rate rose, and time slowed when the perpetrator motioned his body, preparing to lunge at my ex-girlfriend. Unexpectedly, he shot forward, faster than the dust appearing behind him. And I just ran for it, feeling as if I was outrunning time, chasing after my loved one before this complete stranger stabs her. Taking one more glimpse at the boy in blue, I see his nefarious smile piercing through reality, and the shadow behind him growing into a monstrosity. At the last second, my body halted right between him and Flame Princess, before time went back into place. My hands grab the cold blade, but it wasn't enough to stop it, and I was thrown into the pitch black darkness.

The next second, I shot up from my bed, still wrapped up like a sausage. My eyes drifted within my peripheral vision; all seems normal. It's a few minutes past midnight, lights are still out...Yeah, all seems normal indeed. Then I hear sobs from the lower levels of the treehouse.

_"__Is there a thief in the house?"_ I thought,_ "But if there is one, why would he/she be crying? Gah! I'll just check it myself."_

I slip out of my bed, grabbing my Finn Sword while I'm at it. I somersault from the bedroom down to the living room, landing softly on my two feet. I can hear the whimpers from here, but where? I look around; no one's here but me. After another circle around the room, I finally found him helplessly lying down on the floor beside the couch, emotionally broken. He had blonde hair, blue shirt...Wait, is that me? What the dingus is going on?

"My life's a messed-up bullstuff," he murmured to himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it right there, dude. That is a terrible attitude; lighten up."

The boy slowly rises from the creaking floor and turns around to face me. Much to my surprise, he doesn't just look like me..."Don't you get it? I am you!" He said before I can finish my thought, "I am the part that you refuse to accept and lock away in the depths of your mind."

"That's..." I was interrupted yet again.

"Ridiculous? Maybe Tiffany was right; we are ignorant," I am left dumbfounded at his response.

"...I am going to ignore that," I said, "Why were you sulking all over the floor?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Well, like you said, I am you. I've got the right to know."

"You should know; you've gone through the crap," He said, "You lost an arm, your dad was a jerk, you lost your girlfriend to a pastry; need I remind you more?" There was some silence between us, shooting glares at each other, before he snapped. "Just leave me alone,"

"Whatever. I'm going down to meet this other me," I retorted.

"And one more piece of advice: even those with the purest of hearts fall into darkness," the other me said, lying down on the couch.

I frown at him, but seeing as he knows exactly what I'm thinking, I simply moved on down to the treasure room. Although, what he said had left me more to think about. Eh, I'll worry about that later; for now, I'll meet this other me. I somersault yet again down to the treasure room and – whoa! The wooden floor starts to creak and crack. Did I gain some weight? Suddenly, the floor breaks, and I fall through. My left arm instinctively grabbed on to a ledge as I look down at what seems to be an endless pit. Or so it seems, as there are green pupils staring right at my soul. What in the name of Glob is that?! A black goo-like substance forms an octopus arm from within the pit, reaching for my leg.

My voice cracked as I scream helplessly. Whatever this thing is, it's going to eat me alive! I won't just willingly give myself to this...Thing! The pitch black octopus arm creeps up my left leg, grabs it tight, and tugs it down. It's stronger than I hoped; already, I can feel my arm wearing out. Another octopus arm latched onto my favorite right arm; I just hope it doesn't rip it out. Every second, another arm appeared to secure itself on me. It didn't take long for my left arm to finally weaken to the point it can't hold on any longer. Time slowed down, the world around me muted. My screams were nothing but soundless. Slowly, blackness consumed me without a trace left behind.

Then, I felt a slight sting on my back. I opened my eyes – it was just another nightmare. I'm still wrapped in my sleeping bag; this time, though, I'm on the floor. The stingy feeling on my back grew more painful with every passing second. I slip out from my bag and stand up.

_"__Gee, what is up with the nightmares tonight?"_ I thought as I stretched my back.

I climbed down the kitchen to grab me a glass of water, hopeful that the memories would just fade away. But they didn't; instead, they continue to echo inside my head. The blue boy with white hair and the crown, the black goo thing with green eyes, Flame Princess in a deadly situation, the icy blade piercing through my gut...They all stayed. I look out the window, hoping to get these thoughts out of my head with some clear starlit skies. Oh look, a twinkling star! Actually, now that I look at it, it looks a little brighter than usual...And bigger too...Ugh, what am I feeling? A sudden headache hit me like a minotaur and I begin to feel weak. There was one more thing that rang through my mind before I fell unconscious.

_"__Even those with the purest of hearts fall into darkness..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mmm, cliffhangers. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that one. Once again, I am very sorry for the late insertion of the new chapter. Sigh. Busy life is busy. :/ Ah well, let's get on to responding the reviews from the previous chapter.**

**Bio team2 – You're in luck, because the new chapter's out now! :P**

**Ooobserver – No problem, dude. I really love your fanfiction, so I threw in that easter egg and a cameo of one of your OCs in the next chapter. :3**

**Writingsterner – Here's more! :D**

**That is all for now, folks. If you like this story and want to see more, please follow/favorite. If you have any comments and questions, post them in the reviews section. Until then, I bid you ado! Have a safe, merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! :) OmegaEGG, signing off.**


End file.
